


Watch Me

by coolasdicks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, all of it is just smut, bottom!Michael, but not like the shitty kind, little teeny bit of humiliation, top!Ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolasdicks/pseuds/coolasdicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is incredibly frustrating, even on a good day. In which Ray works out his frustrations in bed, in a way that Michael comes to crave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch Me

You wouldn’t expect it, but Ray was the one to initiate it.

Michael and Ray had an odd relationship. Team ‘Better Friends’ were never actually better friends – they’ve always been  _great_ friends, and now they were great  _boyfriends._  The two were odd pieces that fit together, a little rough around the edges due to their stark personality differences. One was brash, loud, and a little cocky. The other was calm, good-natured, and a little shy.

Except in bed.

They were just arriving home after a long day, all six men feeling rather irritated with one another due to a particularly frustrating Let’s Play. Ray was the last one in, closing the front door and turning angry, half-lidded eyes on Michael, the one who had singlehandedly caused all of their grief today.

“Go to the bedroom,” Ray said in a low, dangerous tone.

Michael swallowed, dick twitching in his jeans. He met Ray’s eyes definitely, seeing the anger and lust swirling in the dark orbs. He’d spent the entire day pushing his boundaries as far as possible with his coworkers, hoping to provoke a response.

Oddly enough, it was Ray who often met him toe to toe for the challenge.

“Make me,” Michael answered, grinning cockily. He enjoyed the way Ray’s eyes narrowed, and he heard the scuffing of shoes on tiled floor as the others herded around, watching. He didn’t dare glance at them, but he was sure they were looking on with excited eyes. It was rare Ray got like this, and damn if it wasn’t a sight to see.

Ray was quick, appearing in front of the redhead and gripping his forearms, digging his nails in when Michael tried to tug free. Ray meant business.

"Watch me," Ray countered.

He didn’t hesitate to shove Michael towards the bedroom, not paying his sound of protest any mind. Fighting him every step of the way, Michael was thrilled to soon find himself lying naked on the bed, while Ray stripped in the corner of the room. The rest of the guys sat on desk chairs and kitchen chairs they’d dragged in, watching with wide eyes. They may not be involved in the strife, but watching it was a treat, if Ray let them, and it seemed that brunette had something planned for the redhead.

Michael leaned up on the bed to watch his boyfriend strip, but made an irritated noise when the Puerto Rican’s shirt smacking him in the face.

“Put that over your eyes,” Ray ordered, easing his way onto the bed, straddling Michael’s lap while he waited expectedly.

Michael frowned, his heart speeding up. They’d never played with blindfolds before, and despite his cock clearly displaying an interest, he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be blind during tonight. “I’m not –”

Ray planted a palm on Michael’s crotch, the redhead’s protest cut off with a gasp. Ray didn’t wait for Michael to follow his order, instead taking the blindfold from his hands and placing it on the bed beside them, his hands soothing Michael’s shoulders back down so he was lying on the bed. Running warm hands up Michael’s arms, Ray was sure to stretch them close enough to the head of the bed.

Only Gavin and Geoff were the ones to hear the quiet click of metal clanging together before Ray made a sneak attack, quickly managing to slide a metal ring around Michael’s wrist and snapping another closed around the bar at the top of the bed. Michael’s eyes widened, the muscles in his arm straining when he pulled at the handcuffs. His dick twitched again, this time turning half-hard.

Didn’t mean he was happy, though.

“Ray!” Michael barked when the Puerto Rican jumped off his waist, rifling around in the drawer before pulling out a second pair. Michael’s eyes widened, his free hand gripping onto the short chain between the cuffs and pulling, to no avail. “We didn’t agree on this!”

Ray cocked an eyebrow. “Safe-word?” he asked. Michael knew what he was asking.

Michael swallowed and shook his head, embarrassed. He still fought Ray, though, when the brunette came to the side of the bed and attempted to handcuff his other hand.

Ray finally managed to capture the waving limp and securely tie it to the headboard. Darkened eyes roamed over the present laid out in front of him, devouring the pale, freckled skin, the twitching cock lying against a slender thigh, the look in Michael’s eyes as he grew impatient. The rest of the guys already had their pants unbutton, four hands simultaneously stroking themselves through their underwear. The sight was incredibly arousing; someone who was normally so quiet and sweet dominating the chaos that was Michael Jones sent pleasurable sparks straight to their cocks.

Ray slid calloused hands over Michael’s chest, reveling in the lack of hair. He was the only one in the six who wasn’t utterly covered in a pelt of fur, a trait which Ray adored. He tweaked a pink nipple as he went, dick jumping at the instant whimper Michael let out. He flicked the nub, grinning at the grunt he received before moving further down the bed.

Michael almost protested when Ray slid the blindfold over his face. His breathing sped up, but not in panic – he felt a thrill go through him at not being able to see what Ray was doing to him. He had to trust his companion not to hurt him. Without any contact to it, his dick fully hardened, noticeable as it rested on his stomach, precum leaking out of the tip.

“Oh,” Ray said in a quiet tone. “Hard already, Michael? We haven’t even started.”

Michael panted in reply. All five pairs of eyes in the room followed the movement of his chest, the muscles stretching and straining as his diaphragm expanded. Michael was in good-shape, the flat of his stomach jumping when Ray’s fingers trailed across it.

Ray didn’t like his silence, knowing the redhead was purposefully holding back – he knew Ray liked to hear his voice and was still putting up a fight.

Playfully, he ran walking fingers up the inside of Michael’s thigh, grinning at the shiver he could see pass through the redhead. His legs spread slightly when Ray finally brushed against his dick, fingers just barely ghosting over it. He chuckled.

“Do – do you worst,” Michael ground out, voice strained.

Ray’s eyes darkened. “I will,” he promised lowly.

It was a slow start. Ray spent a good half-hour just teasing the lad, not touching his dick but leaving bruising kisses down the redhead’s neck, biting the tender areas of his body and leaving a nice little teeth mark. He sucked hickies into different parts of his body, some more creative than others, occasionally kneading his ballsack or licking a strip up his cock, indulging in the quiet sounds that Michael let slip. When Michael finally made a rather loud whimper, a sound that Ray had been waiting for, he climbed atop the redhead, bare ass on Michael’s lower stomach. He ran his hands up and down the redhead’s sides, skimming over the ticklish parts lest it kill the redhead’s mood.

Ray’s touches were torture to Michael. He knew just were to poke, where to prod, where to stroke. He bit back as many moans as he could, not wanting to give Ray the satisfaction, but couldn’t help the gasps and shuttering inhales when Ray put his hands on his chest and leaned down, taking his right nipple into his mouth. His tongue traced a warm trail around the pert bud, teeth digging in softly on either side. Ray tugged, just a small amount of pressure, but it set Michael’s nerves a light. He couldn’t stop the moan that tumbled out. He could fucking  _feel_ Ray’s smirk against his skin.

“There we go,” he heard Ray murmur. The warmth of his mouth left his chest to embrace his lips, Ray being slow and careful – it was a tricky ruse, Michael knew. Many a time had Ray left bruises that stayed for days. There was barely any tongue to the kiss, and Michael knew that if he wanted more, he’d had to give in slightly.

So when Ray departed, knowing his message had been received, he was pleased to find that Michael responded a bit more lively. Dancing fingers made their way down his ribcage, down his stomach, and approached his groin. Ray could feel the flesh harden under his hand, Michael canting his hips up in an attempt for friction.

Ray gave him a few, feather-light strokes, but let go all too soon. Michael whined, frustrated. His arms tugged at his bindings, wishing now more than ever that he could reach out and just drag Ray into a kiss as he normally did, helping the brunette along. Ray was far too patient for Michael, much to the brunette’s glee. This meant that Ray got to watch Michael go crazy underneath him, his sanity unraveling as Ray pushed him as close to the edge as possible before pulling him back.

Wanting to demonstrate this to Michael, Ray wrapped a firm hand around his cock once again, tugging quickly and hastily, watching his lover’s face carefully. Michael’s cheeks and neck and even chest flushed with sudden extreme, almost painful pleasure. He bit his lips in a desperate attempt to hold in all the noises his lungs were pushing out.

Ray’s own composure began to slip when Michael gave a weak moan, unable to pull that one back in. He could feel the muscles of Michael’s abdomen jerking underneath his ass, the redhead squirming slightly. It was almost unperceivable, but it meant that Michael was reaching the end of his rope.

Good thing he was on  _Ray’s_ leash tonight.

The brunette started to lose his determination to drag this out to a painful extent. He jerked Michael off quickly, sometimes pausing to hold the base of the redhead’s cock, enjoying the feel of blood pulsing in the member. He knelt in between Michael’s spread legs, one hand rubbing his dick while the other cupped his sac. Soon, it wandered downwards, and Ray’s strokes slowed as he forced a dry finger into Michael’s entrance.

Michael choked on a moan, the slightly painful finger making his dick throb. Ray was smart to slow his strokes; had he been going the same pace before, Michael would’ve surely come. He panted, breathing uneven as Ray slowly pumped his index finger in and out, making sure to drag his finger along Michael’s velvety walls on the way out. He wiggled the digit around thoroughly before grinning, an idea springing to mind. His hand on Michael’s dick began moving again, rough and unforgiving as it tugged and pulled. He roughly fingered Michael’s asshole, closing his eyes and feeling his own cock pulse and call for attention at the sounds that were falling from Michael’s lips.

Michael came in less than thirty seconds, the knowledge that he was coming so fast only fueling the helpless moan spilling from his mouth, the darkness shrouding his eyes only contributing to how hard he came . He bit his lip as Ray continued to stroke his sensitive dick, not daring to say a word.

He would need more lube if he wanted to get two fingers in without hurting his love. Ray pulled his finger out, wiping his hand on Michael’s thigh, and for the first time all night, glanced over to his other lovers. The only one who had not come during Michael’s orgasm was Geoff. Grinning at the older man, Ray said, “Geoff, can you help me over here?”

Geoff looked more than ready to comply. He peeled off his pants before making his way over to Ray, knowing from viewing Michael’s experiences that he should not assume anything when Ray was like this, so he just stood in front of the Puerto Rican, waiting for instructions.

“Grab the lube,” Ray said, petting Geoff’s cheek with his hand. As the tattooed man started scrambling to find it, Ray turned back to Michael, who was panting. “Lovely boy,” he commented. “ _Stubborn_ boy.”

Michael shivered at the deep tone. Ray’s bedroom voice often made his toes curl, but now it was even more evident than ever. He could feel heat once again pooling in his stomach as Ray lazily ran his hand up and down Michael’s slowly hardening dick.

Geoff uncapped the lube and handed Ray the tube. Squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers, he let the slippery liquid warm on his skin for a moment before pressing a finger into Michael once more. He could move a little easier now, and he could feel Michael’s muscles tightening around the single digit. He smiled when he felt Michael’s dick fully harden under his palm and withdrew his hand, earning an annoyed grunt from Michael.

“Geoff,” Ray said. “Go take off the blindfold.”

Michael blinked when the cloth was removed, eyes dark with lust as he stared at Geoff. Ray had never really involved one of the others in their little game, only letting them watch.

“Gonna play lackey now, Geoff?” Michael taunted breathlessly. He jerked with a sharp cry when Ray forced two more fingers into his hole in one go, glowering at the brunette.

“Do you really get to be cocky when you’re all tied up like this?” Ray said. “At my mercy, three of my fingers sliding so smoothly in and out of you? Huh, Michael? My little bitch?”

Michael growled at the names, but was unable to retort when Ray suddenly aimed his fingers directly into his prostate. His eyes squeezed shut from the wave of pleasure, a sharp cry falling from his lips. He could see Geoff palming his dick next to the bed, trying to stave off orgasm, and Ray was grinning like a shark down.

The moment Michael met Ray’s hungry gaze, he felt fingers prod deeper inside of him, brushing the spongy surface before pressing roughly into it. Michael screamed, wrists burning as he pulled on the headboard, his hips thrusting reflexively. Ray pushed them down, knowing that one more press into Michael’s prostate like that would cause the other to come.

Grinning evilly, Ray wrapped a tight hand around the base of Michael’s dick before once more massaging the redhead’s sweet spot. Michael could barely breathe through the multiple gasps of pleasure, but his orgasm was blocked by Ray’s damn hand. It was enough to push him back a few centimeters from the ledge.

Ray frowned. He wanted Michael to suffer – to have a dry orgasm, but all he’d did was knock him back. He’d read about them and had been wanting to test this on Michael for a while now, but their special nights were so few and far between.

He almost felt cruel when he did it once more, this time allowing his fingers to firmly press against his prostate and wiggle, drawing another scream from Michael’s throat, the redhead finally arching his back, arms straining and hips tilting upwards. His cock pulsed and twitched in Ray’s hand, but no fluid came out.

Geoff had to bit his lip to keep from groaning at the sight. Michael’s body was slick with sweat, the muscles in his legs and stomach jumping. The head of his dick was red and weeping precum down Ray’s hand. Ray, being a man of no mercy tonight, watched Michael’s reactions hungrily. He could see Ray’s own erection standing straight up, as it had been for a while, but it went untouched. He couldn’t decide who was getting the worse punishment.

Michael flopped against the bed, chest heaving.

Michael broke.  _Finally._

Ray grinned as he listened to the sweet, vulnerable words falling from Michael’s mouth. “Please, please,” Michael begged, face shining with sweat. His curls were damp against his forehead. “Ray – please,  _please,_ let me come, oh my god, I’m gonna – I’m gonna – ”

Ray was caught off guard when Michael had another dry orgasm purely from overstimulation, arching off the bed and screaming his name. He had to retighten his grip around the redhead’s cock, the member turning an angry shade of red as it was once again denied.

His fingers, which had interestingly enough been still through Michael’s second ‘orgasm’, withdrew from Michael’s entrance, the small pink hole clenching and unclenching.

“Please, Ray,” Michael gasped out. He strained his neck to look at the Puerto Rican. “Fuck me – oh god, fuck me, please –”

“Geoff,” Ray grunted, surprising the tattooed man. Geoff had a hard time dragging his greedy gaze away from Michael’s face. “Unlock the handcuffs.”

Geoff barely caught the key Ray threw at him, fumbling with it for a second before moving to take off the cuffs. Michael’s wrists were raw and red, but neither him nor Ray seemed to mind.

“On your stomach,” Ray said, letting go of Michael’s cock. “Don’t come until I say so.”

Michael weakly turned over, his muscles like jelly and sand mixed together. Ray’s hands were on him in an instant, gripping the redhead by the waist and sliding him around on the sheets until he had him where he wanted. The brunette seemed unable to keep from stroking and touching the alabaster skin. He moved from Michael’s long, toned back down to his firm, rounded butt, gripping the globs harshly and probably leaving handprint-shaped bruises. Michael groaned in pleasure at the rough treatment. He spread his legs further, but Ray’s knees slid in between them to spread them even further, exposing Michael’s pink entrance.

Ray could see the moment Michael realized what Ray had done. He’d maneuvered him so that Michael was now facing the wall, while his legs were spread for all to see in front of the four other men in the room. Ray watched with amusement and arousal as a delicious blush spread over the bridge of the redhead’s nose, feeling his ass wiggle under his thighs. He pinched one of Michael’s asscheeks in warning.

“What is it, Michael?” Ray leaned close to his ear to whisper the word, licking the lobe teasingly. “Don’t want them to see you like this? Strung out and begging? Completely under my mercy, like the little bitch you are?” Ray chuckled at Michael’s weak whimper, watching as he buried his face in the sheets.

“’Cause that’s what you are, Michael,” Ray continued, leaning up. He glanced over his shoulder to see the rest watching intently, touching themselves while their mouths hung open. He grinned and turned back around, grabbing a fistful of Michael’s red curls. Michael shuddered from underneath him. “My little bitch.  _Our_ little bitch. How does it feel, Michael? Knowing that you’re five guys’ little slut? Does it make you hard and wet? Do you get off to the thought?”

Michael let out a muffled moan into the bedspread, but didn’t respond to Ray’s questions. He tugged on Michael’s hair, pulling his head back so Michael could talk clearly. “I didn’t hear any answers, Michael,” Ray growled, slipping two fingers into Michael’s loose hole.

Michael’s voice shook. “Y-yes,” he whispered.

Ray pulled his head back a little farther, exposing the redhead’s throat. He pulled his fingers out of the boy and dragged them across Michael’s throat, leaving a shiny trail of lube across his bobbing Adam’s apple. Michael shivered at the show of dominance, Ray easily able to assert his authority.

“Can’t hear you,” Ray murmured.

“Y-yes!” Michael said louder. His dick was pressed into the mattress, but he wasn’t able to get any friction with Ray sitting on him like this. He was almost crying with the need for release.

“Yes what, Michael?” Ray urged. Without Michael noticing, Ray quickly lubed up his cock, struggling not to just jerk himself off – he’s been hard for  _hours –_ as he guided his dick towards Michael’s entrance.

Michael let out a frustrated cry, the sound like music to Ray’s ears. Michael’s brown eyes were swimming with over-stimulation tears and he tried to look away, but Ray angled his head so he was forced to meet his gaze.

“Yes what, Michael?” Ray prompted, his voice thick. He started to slid into Michael at a slow pace, the velvety heat clinging to his cock. He couldn’t believe Michael felt so good.

“Yes, I’m your little bitch!” Michael gasped desperately, the air rough in his throat as Ray pulled his head back. He clawed at the sheets as Ray entered him. “I’m – I’m a slut! Oh god, fuck me, fuck me hard –”

He was cut off when Ray jerked his head as far it as it could go without hurting the man, Ray roughly kissing him. His tongue shoved into the redhead’s mouth as he bottomed out. Michael willingly let Ray control the kiss, groaning at the unforgiving nips and bites delivered to his lips. He could taste blood when Ray finally pulled away.

Starting to thrust, Ray panted as he released Michael’s hair, the redhead’s face instantly pressed into the bed sheet as he moaned and keened in bliss, the feeling of Ray’s dick sliding in and out of his hole making his eyes water from the intense waves of pleasure. Ray’s knees held him open for all to see, the rest of his boyfriends watching Ray drive into Michael’s ass with increasing speed, groaning at the sight and furiously tugging on their own dicks.

“Let me hear you,” Ray whispered as Michael muffled his sweet noises. Michael obeyed without complaint, turning his head to the side, humiliation coloring his face as his sounds filled the room.

Ray pumped in and out faster and faster, feeling his balls starting to tighten. He was sure Michael was close, the sensation of his asshole repeatedly clenching around his cock rocketing Ray closer and closer to the finish line.

But Ray needed to hear it.

“Who do you belong to?” Ray asked through gritted teeth, forehead resting on Michael’s shoulder. “Whose fucking slut are you? Who do you belong to, Michael?”

“All of you,” Michael sobbed into the sheets, feeling his orgasm just around the corner. “I belong to you guys!”

“Good boy,” Ray purred, panting. He started thrusting erratically, the sound of his hips slapping Michael’s ass erotic and thrilling.

“Please – please let me come,” Michael begged, his voice hoarse, hands tightening in the sheets. He could barely breathe. “Please, Ray, please, I’m your little bitch, your slut! Please let me come, I’m fucking begging you –”

Ray moaned, the words pushing him over the edge. “Come now, come with me,” he demanded of Michael, thrusting in deep one more time before filling Michael’s ass.

Michael shouted and wailed, hips twitching as he came without his dick even being touched, spilling his seed onto the bed below. His muscles twitched as wave after wave crashed into him, barely feeling it when Ray slowly slid out. He sorely missed the heat of Ray’s body pressing into his back, but the words to complain were stuck somewhere in his brain.

He laid in shocked exhaustion on the bed, shaking from the intensity of the sex and not moving from his spread out, prone position. His legs and arms wouldn’t listen to his brain as he yelled at them to roll him over for God’s sake – he was leaking out his asshole and the guys were  _right_ behind him –

Warm hands touched his back. “Are you okay?” Ray asked in a worried voice.

Michael breathed heavily through his nose and blinking blearily at his boyfriends, who was propped up on an elbow next to him. Michael gave him a sluggish grin. “More than okay,” he answered.

Ray sighed in relief, brushing a few stray curls from Michael’s face. “I love you,” Ray told him before leaning down and pressing a much gentler kiss to Michael’s puffy, bruised lips. Michael smiled into the kiss and after Ray pulled away, he let his eyes fall closed, ready to be lulled into sleep.

A warm washcloth between his asscheeks made his eyes pop open with a startled yelp. He swatted at whoever was standing behind him, his arm feeling like a foam pool noodle. Someone grabbed his flailing wrist and started to dab at it with a washcloth as well, the washcloth between his legs not letting up.

Michael buried his blushing face into the covers as they cleaned him up. His body simultaneously ached and sung, and secretly he was thankful for his lovers’ aftercare, but he couldn’t help his embarrassment.

“We literally just wiped Michael’s ass for him,” he heard Gavin giggle.

“Shut up,” Michael groaned.

Two pairs of hands gently turned him on his back. Michael blinked his eyes open to see that it was Ryan and Geoff handling his… lower extremities while Jack took care of the skin of his wrists, rubbed raw and near-bleeding by the metal of the handcuffs. Ray wasn’t looking particularly guilty by this.

Gavin was stripping the bed of its sheets with a grumble, though even he was feeling far more relaxed. An orgasm or two always was a good stress reliever.

As Gavin made the bed with fresh sheets from the hall closet, Michael limped to the bathroom, washing the sweat off his face and looking down at his body with a surprised stare. He was absolutely  _covered_ in love bites, hickies in questionable places such as the inside of his thigh or the soft spot of skin to the side of his hip. Bruises from Ray’s rough handling were starting to bloom. Nothing too bad, just a few finger imprints here and there, especially on his hips and waist, but Michael was flustered as he left the bathroom.

“I should probably be concerned with how much you all like the hickies,” Michael muttered as he limped to the bed after catching the way the five men eyed his ravaged body with prideful smirks. Ray laughed shyly, the crazy look in his eyes gone. Pulling him into the bed, Ray was careful not to touch the scraped skin of his wrist.

Cuddling the redhead’s body against his, Ray was the last to fall asleep, eyes drooping in bliss as he listened to the peaceful sounds of slumber coming from his five companions. Smushing his face into Michael’s neck, Ray shyly grinned to himself at the beautiful array of possessive marks tracing down Michael’s body.

Ray had quite a thing for leaving reminders for his lovers to wake up to.


End file.
